Yo te voy a amar
by sasukin2
Summary: sasuke intenta irse de konoha..pero algo lo detiene...algo o alguien?SASUHINA


es un SasuHina

Ps… este fic se me ocurrió en un día de aburrimiento en el colegio. Y a lo he publicado en otra página así que no es plagio -.- … pues ya no mas distracción.

Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece (tampoco la letra de la canción) si me perteneciera Sakura seria una retrasada mental que tendría que meterse a lesbiana y Sasuke andaría desnudo D. Pero respeto el SasuSaku

Yo te voy a amar

Era un día calido, paseaba por los alrededores del bosque, hasta que llegue al lago, ahí fue donde te vi, hermosa con un kimono violeta, admirando el paisaje. Era una de las tantas veces que te observaba desde mi regreso a Konoha, tan frágil, tan bella, todo esto era nuevo para mi, pero era algo que no podia controlar

"_cuando sientas tristeza…"_

Había ido al lago para calmar mis desdichas… Sí, aun existían, sabia que mi regreso a Konoha no sería permanente

_"… que no puedas calmar…" _

Viste como te observaba desde no muy lejos, te sonrojaste, me causó gracia ver como me correspondías… Sí, eras tan bella como transparente

_"… cuando haya un vacío_

_Que no puedas calmar…"_

No pude contener el rojo de mi piel tan blanca, ahora eras tu el que me provocaba esa sensación. Desde que llegaste a Konoha eres lo único que no sale de mi mente

_"… te abrazaré, te haré olvidar_

_Lo que te hizo sufrir…"_

Esto que siento me impide realizar lo que de verdad he venido a hacer… Despedirme… Regresar a Konoha no era mas que un plan y te lo hago saber mediante cortas pero expresivas palabras… No respondes, es como si ya lo supieras, solo… me abrazas…

_"…No vas a caer mientras estés junto a mi…"_

Pesaras que ya lo sabia… Te equivocas Sasuke… Mi reacción se debe que no me sorprende, pero aun así me duele que te marches de nuevo, me duele saber que me dejaras con la intriga de saber… si me amas…

"… _Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_Seré tu abrigo tu ilusión_

_Hasta ya no respirar _

_Yo te voy a amar_

_Yo te voy a amar…"_

Me tomas por sorpresa… Hinata… siento tu calido aroma en mi; no aguanto mas y de tus finos y delicados labios robo el mas dulce y tierno beso

_"… Yo siempre te he amado_

_Y amor yo estaré_

_Por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejaré_

_Nunca te voy a fallar_

_Tu corazón no volverá a llorar…"_

Mas sonrojada imposible, te respondo a ese gesto de amor con algo de inexperiencia, aun así noto que te encuentras tan conmovido como yo… nuestro se torna apasionado, ya me he acostumbrado y respondo con la misma intensidad

"… _Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_Seré tu abrigo tu ilusión_

_Hasta ya no respirar _

_Yo te voy a amar_

_Yo te voy a amar…"_

No aguanto mas Hinata, al ritmo de lo que ocurre no voy a poder responder por mis actos… tocar tu sedosa piel por debajo del kimono es como subir y bajar del cielo, te recuesto sobre el suelo, no se si te estoy dañando, pero me correspondes y eso me encanta, me encantas Hinata Hyüga…

_"… Sigo muriendo por ti_

_Sigo muriendo por ti_

_Yo te quiero así_

_Sin tu amor mi vida, mi vida_

_No se como podré yo vivir…"_

Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha no pensé que llegaría a este punto contigo… cada movimiento, cada caricia me causa placer, ya no creo que pueda resistir mas, no mas! Te recuerdo mi pureza, y no parece sorprenderte. De hecho, parece alegrarte… serás el primero y no pretendo que sea la ultima vez

"… _Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_Seré tu abrigo tu ilusión_

_Hasta ya no respirar _

_Yo te voy a amar_

_Yo te voy a amar…"_

Te tomo e mis brazos con dificultad entro en ti, aun así nos hacemos uno solo, ambos nos causamos placer y entre cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce, no puedo decir: "TE AMO"

"…_Si todavía no viviré_

_inventare_

_si de tanto como te voy a querer_

_hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy a amar…"_

Te amo Sasuke, es la única frase que sale de mi boca al caer extasiada sobre tu pecho… con el bello paisaje de un lago te ruego que me lleves contigo, no prescindo de ti, ni tu de mi

"…_Hasta ya no respirar _

_Yo te voy a amar…"_

Con eso decido mi destino, mi nuevo destino… contigo Hinata ahí presente; huimos de Konoha para alcanzar nuestra felicidad… te amo Hinata

_"… Yo te voy a amar…" _

_**Fin**_


End file.
